Till Death Do Us Part
by rawrxiMax
Summary: Love, Romance, and Death. Remember jealousy turns to hatred, and all is fair in the game of love. T for language, and alittle content not too graphic. Also violence
1. The Beginging

Till Death Do Us Part

N/A: I don't own Roxas or Namine, which I wish I did, but I don't, and I don't own any of the Heartless or Nobodies!

Author's Note: I'm going to switch through point of views, okay?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Well, here I am again, spending another weekend alone in my dorm. _He_ wasn't here today, _He_ went out with all his friends. I care for him but he doesn't know it! I've tried to tell him but he's always going somewhere. I've been surprised because at this school they let us room together boy and girl style, which is actually better because I wouldn't want to be with Selphie or Fu, those guys drive me nuts! I know a few people who were happy with there pairing: Hayner and Olette, then Kairi and Sora. I wish I was with Kairi, but her and Sora have been going out ever since 8th grade so I couldn't separate them.

Enough reminiscence, I gotta get back to my drawings.

"Shit! Ugh, I can't believe I'm out of paper!"

"God dammit! Now I have to go to the store, and get a new drawing pad, but I only have enough money for lunch tomorrow…" _Well art or food? This mental talking must stop! Well anyways I choose art, food will have to wait!_

So then I jumped down from my bed and grabbed the dorms keys and headed out to Twilight Town's local mall.

"I wish I could drive, walking is getting to be annoying."

"Hey Namine!"

_That voice sounds familiar…_

"Namine!"

Whoever it was ran up behind me and put there arm around me.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH! I think that's a good imitation."

_I thought so It was Him, just great! My day was going just fine and then he shows up, of all the people it had to be Him._

"Um h-hi Roxas! What's up?"

"Well I was going to get a new skateboard…what are you doing?"

"Getting art supplies."

_Wow was my tone that harsh? _It must have been, because when I looked at his face he looked hurt.

"Oh. I'm sorry Roxas, I didn't mean to speak so harshly!"

"Whatever! Well I need to get my skateboard, so see you!"

"Yeah, bye."

Well we went our separate ways.

Well I made an accomplishment, I pissed Roxas off, something that you don't want to do. When Roxas is pissed, he is pissed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man what is up with that girl? She keeps blushing around me and crushing on me! It's sooo annoying. I wonder is she knows who Tifa is?"

_Namine is so weird, she's always drawing. She shuts herself away from me and the others, it's like all she cares about is art and hoping that we can go out. I never have to worry about that though!_

Well as I started walking by myself towards the skateboards Heartless started appearing.

"Uh oh! Heartless!" I summoned my keyblade as quickly as I could.

"Damn! _Why do they have to be here! _Go after Sora! He's the real keyblade wielder!"

"I have a girlfriend that I need to get back to! Tifa I'll be coming soon!"

I defeated about 20 more Heartless, but they just kept coming!

"Dammit is there an end to these things?"

"Good job Roxas!"

Where was that voice coming from, it seemed far away.

"Where are you, you coward! Show yourself!" I slammed my foot down and started to look around aimlessly

Then a man appeared with red bandages wrapped around his head, and a black cloak and belts that went down to his feet, criss-crossing each other.

"My name? Shouldn't you pay attention to help that girl?"

"Namine? Dammit, what are you doing here?

"I was on my way home!"

"Well get back and stay out of the way!" I was angry with her and I think she could tell, because she started to back off before I even finished talking.

"Roxas…" Namine looked defeated and scared, she started to shake, and I knew she was terrified.

"Alright now answer me!" I started after him, in mid sentence.

"I'll let me little friend do the job, of introducing me!" Then while he spoke the enemy started to rise.

My eyes widened, in horror as the enemy appeared. It was a big black enemy with a huge gap in the shape of a heart, its eyes were bright yellow, and its arms were the length of its body.

"Oh Shit!" That was all I could say before the enemy slammed down its large fist, near me.

I struck its arm, and immediately retaliated with another blow, but this time my keyblade blocked it, and I then flipped and ran up it's arm, to reach it's head. When I had almost got to it's head, it body started to shake, and I was almost threw off, but grabbed on to it's arm, which was surprising because it's body was like a mass of darkness…wait a mass of darkness, that's it! I swung over his arm and climbed to his head, then with a mighty blow I yelled out, "Keyblade of Light!" The keyblade shown with an almost magical, radiant glow. The enemy then started to vanish, disappearing and causing me to fall through the darkness, and I couldn't see where I was falling to, so I slammed down on the ground, hard.

"Dammit! Ow, god that freakin hurt!"

"Roxas are you all right?" In the middle of her sentence she tried to help me up but I smacked her hand away.

Yeah, I'm fine, no leave me alone!" I tried to get up while I was talking, but then I fell back down.

She looked concerned at first and then that was replaced with hurt and anger.

"How could you, you bastard I was just trying to help!"

With that she got up and smacked me across the face, hard. She then just walked away and didn't look back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Secret Girlfriend

Chapter 2 Secret Girlfriend

"Man Roxas, why the hell are you taking so long? I'm tired off waiting! You said, _Meet at the Skateboard shop_, well here I am and here your not!"

"Tifa!"

I looked up to see who was yelling my name, and it was him!

"Roxas!"

I ran at Roxas at full speed and punched him in the head, but then gave him a hug. After we let go he kissed me, I mean He, Roxas the most popular guy in school kissed me! We were going out…but I mean I never thought a popular guy like him would fall that far in love with me!

"Hey! Why did you hit me on the head?"

I laughed before I responded because he was rubbing his head and looking at me with this lopsided grin of his, that I had fallen in love with.

"Because you kept me waiting! I was worried about you."

"Sorry, Tifa! There were Heartless again."

"What! Heartless here too? Why? How did thy get here!"

"Not sure, but I know it's has something to do with Me, Sora, and You."

"Me? Why me?"

"You can wield a keyblade. That's why!"

"Oh yeah, eheheheheh I forgot, sorry!"

"Now it's my turn!"

"Huh? Ow!"

"Ha, pay back for hitting me on the head!"

"Meany! Well are we gonna get you a new skateboard, or stand here and talk all day?"

"Fine, geez let's go!"

"Alright!"

Well we entered the skateboard shop, and I saw a sign where you could customize your skateboard, so I asked how much it would be, while Roxas was busy in lala land with all the skateboards.

"5,000 munny"

"What? That's insane, but I guess I'll do it."

"Oh, is it for Roxas over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell ya what then, Roxas is my best customer, so since your going to give it to him I'll give you a discount! How does 2,000 munny sound?"

"Perfect!"

_To tell the truth that's actually all the munny I had, but I'd sacrifice food for Roxas!_

"So what do you want for the design?"

"Well…"

I then went into to detail telling him that I would like to have a picture of Twilight Town on it, at night. Then to have Roxas standing in the middle of it wielding his Keyblade.

"I want the keyblade to be this one!"

I then grabbed the picture out of my pocket, it was The Oathkeeper.

"Alright anything else?"

"Yup! Just one more thing. See the cross type thing on his black shirt? Well I want that at the bottom and have it big enough to say: Roxas! Now that should be it! How long will it take?"

"You can come pick it up tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yup that's perfect I'll be here first thing after class."

"See you then!"

"Hey Tifa, let's go. I don't have enough munny to purchase a new skateboard."

He looked so sad when he said that. I felt bad that he'd even have to wait until tomorrow!

Well we started to head back to the dorms and got attacked by Nobodies.

"Greeeeaaaaat! This is just fuckin' perfect!" Tifa willed her keyblade to come to her and she took her fighting stance.

"Woah! Tifa calm down there, geez." _She's scary when she's mad! _Roxas also willed his keyblade to come and took his fighting stance.

"Sorry Roxas!" Tifa said as they both prepared for battle.

They charged in unison at the mob of Nobodies that had encircled them, Tifa took the back, while Roxas took the front. She kept fighting, starting to break a sweat, and wiped out 30 Nobodies with 4 quick slashes. He was handling the enemies with ease. He took 5 slashes and took out 50 nobodies. They kept fighting until suddenly the enemies disappeared.

"Huh? What was that all about?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her head.

"Dunno, but are you okay? It looked like that battle was rough on you." He started heading over to her while he said this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There! I got my new art pad and drawing supplies!"

I felt very proud of myself! I got new art supplies and new drawing pad, they even gave me a discount! I can get food tomorrow! Sweet sweet food!

"See you tomorrow Roxas!"

_Where did that come from? _I turned to see a black haired girl in a Black Tank top that showed her stomach, and a pair of baggy black pants._ Those look like they are similar to Roxas' pants!_

"My imagination is getting the best of me. Well I better head back to the dorm, it's getting late, plus I'm tired!"

Well I walked into my dorm room to find Roxas without his shirt on and in his boxers!

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?

"Your just in your boxers, that's what!"

"Uh, all guys sleep in just boxers…wait that's right you're always asleep before me, so you wouldn't know."

"Well I'm going to change and go to bed so Goodnight!"

"Yeah whatever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3 Surprise!

"Tifa, slow down! Why are we going back to the skateboard shop? I already said I don't have any munny to get a skateboard!"

"Just shut up and follow me. You'll see when we get there!"

"Fine, geez."

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

_Her laugh it made me happy to hear here laugh like that. She hasn't laughed like that in awhile, every since Leon dumped her. Leon, I will get him back for hurting Tifa!_

"Well here we are!"

"Huh? Oh I guess we are!"

"Geez, where did you go? Planet Space-Out? Hahahahaha!"

"Very funny, ha ha ha."

"Well anyways come on!"

"Alright, Alright."

"Hey Cid, I'm here for the special board!"

"Alright Tifa here you go."

"Roxas…this is for you, you said you didn't have any munny for a board, and well I bought you one as a gift! Custom designed and everything!"

This skateboard…it was amazing! Tifa had to spend a lot of munny on this! Look at this I'm on the skateboard, with the Oathkeeper!

"Hullo? Earth to Roxas! Whatta ya think?"

I didn't speak, I was speechless! Instead I did this! I got close to her face a few inches apart and then kissed her, I grabbed her chin with my free hand and tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

"So how was that for an answer?"

"That's a pretty good answer to me!"

"Ahahahahahahaahahahaah!"

We both turned to look at Cid and man was he enjoying this, I started to turn red and so did Tifa. One thought went through our minds I was sure of it: Total Humiliation!

"Shut up Cid" Tifa and I yelled in unison, while still blushing.

"You guys are too cute! Now come back soon okay?"

"Will do Cid!"

"Come on Roxas; let's try out your new board!"

"Alright!"

Well then I went outside with Tifa and started boarding, I was like a whole different person, this board was amazing! It was the best brand out there, I can't believe Tifa bought this for me! She is the best person that I could ever have picked to be with!

"Man Roxas, you're so awesome! You rock."

"Well it takes practice, maybe if you get a board, we can skateboard together. I can teach you then, and we can move around places quicker!"

"Yeah that would be awesome!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man being able to skateboard with Roxas! That would be like a dream come true!_

_Well one dream come true!_

"Hey Tifa! You said I space out? You're the one spacing out right now!"

"Oh, sorry Roxas, your skateboarding is just awesome, you are the best!"

"Can't argue there!"

"Hahahahahahaha."

"Well sorry to cut this short, but I better get back to my dorm or Namine will have a heart attack again!"

"Namine? Who's tha-oh the artist girl that you have to dorm with."

"Yup!"

"You should request to be reassigned to my room, I don't have anyone living with me! "Then you wouldn't have to deal with Namine!"

"Well see she has a crush on me…and she doesn't know about you and she doesn't know that I know!"

"Greeeeaaaaaaat!"

"Ya, but I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Yup, see you!"

"Roxas, Tifa!" Olette, Hayner, Kairi, and Sora all came up running, out of breath.

"What's up guys?"

"Nobodies…in…Sandlot! We have to go!" They gasped.

"Alright!"

"Hey what's up guys?"

_Oh god it's Namine! This is just great! I need to blow her off._

"Sorry Namine we have to go!"

"Sorry!" Everyone turned and waved as we left.

We headed out the Sandlot at full speed. When we reached there Kairi, Olette, and Hayner started casting magic, wiping out hordes of Nobodies.

Then it was our turn. Tifa, Sora, and I all charged towards the mob. As we fought it seemed like they kept coming wave after wave, like an endless ocean.

"Ugh!"

"No Hayner!" Kairi immediately stopped spell casting and started healing him.

"Olette back us up!"

"I'll do my best!"

The battle started to turn grim. Sora had been knocked down, and Tifa stopped to take care of him. It was only Olette and Roxas now.

"I won't give up! Damn you!"

Roxas charged at the horde and just like that, they disappeared.

_I swore I heard someone snapping there fingers…_


	4. Confession

Chapter 4 Confession

"I wonder what happened to Roxas. He hasn't come back to our dorm yet! I suppose I'll just go take a walk through Twilight Town, at night it's always prettier!"

I got up and started to walk out the door, when I forgot my art pad, so I ran back and got it and headed out the door. Well when I hit the sandlot, I was attacked by some mysterious gray enemies! I saw a nearby tree and well thinking they couldn't climb the tree, ran for it and sat in the highest point. I was screaming for someone to help me, and well it was answered! Roxas came to my rescue my knight in shining armor! Who was that with him though? It was Hayner, Olette, Kairi, Sora, Tifa and Roxas.

_I must tell him tonight! He must know how I feel if he came to rescue me! That's got to be the only reason!_

Well after they started fighting I started sketching a picture of _him _fighting these enemies.

Then the man in red bandages appeared again, but this time the enemy with him. It rose up slowly and was a silvery enemy with a weird symbol on his head. The fight started with all of us charging and Hayner, Olette, and Kairi all started on using magic, while Roxas, Tifa, and Sora all used their keyblades. Hayner and Olette were hit hard enough, and got knocked out. Kairi had to stop using magic on the enemy and use a constant healing on Olette and Hayner so they would heal. Tifa went and striked a blow to its head, but was deflected and slammed to the ground. Roxas ran over to Tifa, but before he reached her he was also hit and slammed to the ground. Sora being extremely pissed off charged at the enemy and stabbed him through the chest, but that didn't do it, and Sora knew. So Sora rebounded off its chest and went for the head and slammed its head, then pushing off and slamming into the left arm, and pushing off for a final time hit the right arm and landed smoothly on the ground.

Instantly the enemy vanished, being replaced by the man in red bandages.

"Good job, Sora! Until we meet again." In mid sentence he snapped his fingers and vanished leaving Sora to check up on everyone.

Roxas was the first to get up and helped check on everyone with Sora. Roxas saw Namine in a nearby tree and went to get her.

"Hey everyone go on ahead, I'll get Namine." He started heading towards her after everyone started to depart.

Alright see you Roxas!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so caught up in drawing that I hadn't realized he finished until he yelled my name!

"Namine!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

I was so scared that I started to fall out of the tree, but then I felt me land in someone's arms…it was Roxas!

His arms did feel nice, but I knew my face was starting to turn red. I looked up into his eyes and they were so beautiful, and I saw him start to blush as well.

" Oh my god, Roxas thank you! But please put me down now."

They looked into each others eyes one last time and turned to look at the moon.

Namine broke the silence first.

"Here Roxas I uh drew this during your battle."

"Namine this is really good! I never knew you could draw this well!"

"Well um thanks, but I have something I want to tell you!"

"Seriously? Me too, but you go first."

"Okay, I well wanted to uh tell you that well Roxas…"Here voice started trailing off, and looked back to the moon. When she turned back to face Roxas, her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and she was really nervous about what she was going to tell him.

"Well uh Roxas I…"

"Yes? Namine you can tell me."

"All right, well Roxas I um..uh.. I l-love …y-you!"

"What?"

"I love you Roxas."

While I said the words I love you, his eyes looked like I had just crashed his world.

"Sorry Namine, but I can't return your feelings, I've been going out with Tifa, you haven't met her yet but she's really awesome! Tifa and I have been together for a year now, and I'm sorry I don't like you that way."

"Well okay then, I have to go! Meet you back at the dorm!" As she said that she walked away waving, no smile or anything just a simple wave and that was all.

Namine numbly pulled her dorm keys out of her pocket, half-heartedly thinking about what to make for dinner. _Ramen? No. Soup? No. Hmm, how 'bout a salad? Yah that sounds good. _Walking over to the fridge, she took out some lettuce and salad dressing and, setting them down on the table, thought about it again. Turning she grabbed a tomato, along with a knife to cut it with.

She emptied some of the lettuce into a small bowl and then began to carefully cut the tomato as her mind began to wander. _Roxas._ The events of her night and the last few days caught up with her causing her to slice her finger on the knife.

A wave of adrenalin and relief washed over her as her red blood slid down her wrist. She became transfixed with the blue veins slightly showing from beneath her skin.

"**_Cut."_** Her subconscious told her.


	5. Death Brings Us Apart

Chapter 5 Death Brings Us Apart

"What! Why?" Namine asked her eyes widening in fear. Who was this? What did they want?

"**_Cut! Be free!"_** It chided at her. Namine's eyes turned to her cut, looking from it, to her wrist, to the blood slowly sliding down her arm to her elbow.

She had had a friend who cut. Larxene. She had caught her doing it in the bathroom once when she had spent the night. She remembered seeing Larxene's blood make a small pool on floor. She had yelled at her, mad that she had done that to herself, all the while fascinated at the way her blood dripped off her milky skin.

Namine brought the knife to her skin, slowly slicing it as she drew blood. Again she felt the adrenalin and relief rush up to her, making her dizzy and lightheaded. She cut again, harder, deeper, switching to the next wrist as blood poured out her self-inflicted wound.

Crimson tears pooled around her as she realized what was happening. Her world began to fade as she pleaded, begged for it stop. "No, I don't want to die. Not here. Not now." Her consciousness began to slip she uttered her last words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me."

In the cold, dorm room kitchen, she died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Namine what's-"

I stopped dead in my tracks, Namine was dead and lying on the floor, and blood was everywhere on the floor!

I fell on my knees and grabbed my head, my world was spinning, and everything from the past hours was coming back to me.

"AAAAHHHH! No, this can't be happening! I won't accept it, I have to get someone."

I ran aimlessly down the hall and ended up at Tifa's room, I knocked on the door until she answered, tears streaming down my face.

"Rox-"

"Namine's… dead…dorm…blood…everywhere…need…help!"

My sentences were shaky, and not complete. I looked into Tifa's eyes and she was looking at me in horror, because of what I had told her, I then remember hitting the cold hard floor, and Tifa running down the hall screaming for help.

The dorm manager came down the hall to our dorm room to inspect the scene before the cops arrived to remove the body.

"Uh...s...i.r?"

"Yes Roxas what is it?"

"I don't feel comfortable here in my dorm anymore."

"Where would you like to move to?"

"Uh…if it's alright can I move in with Tifa? I feel safer there."

"Why sure just grab your things and you can go." Immediately I started grabbing my things trying not to look at the blood or breath, because I thought I would puke. I then went to Tifa's Dorm and fell asleep in Tifa's arms.


End file.
